


Save The Date

by Danganphobia



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, First Dates, First Kiss, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Romantic Comedy, in another timeline type au, let them have fun you cowards, that's what you heard me right.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danganphobia/pseuds/Danganphobia
Summary: Where the outbreak of constant demons running rampant becomes dormant for a few days, Akira decides to do the most ultimate task. Taking Ryo on a date.A day without demon hunting is what they both needed. But when demons crash the party it ends up bringing Akira and Ryo closer than they ever were before in the midst of awkward feelings and slaughtering monsters.The chase begins, the clock starts ticking. By tonight Akira will be a step closer to winning Ryo's heart.





	Save The Date

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking one for the team and doing an au where Akira and Ryo take a fucking break because they need to Rest, just to go on a date to an aquarium instead of Disneyland. Then that goes horribly wrong, because there's still demons but don't worry. The day gets saved, really cliche. It's nearly impossible in canon which is why I'm ignoring it and making one in a more peaceful and less angsty timeline where these two could actually do more together before shit hits the fan.
> 
> Twitter culture of these two influenced me greatly so I am not sorry for how they are characterized but it's a different timeline so (likely in crybaby, w/e lol) . Please enjoy. This isn't entirely crack, I swear. 
> 
> Also it's a FACT that Akira asks Miki for dating advice because she's head over heels with her girlfriend Miko/Miki.
> 
> Special thanks to **[Kelsi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/phandalory/pseuds/phandalory)** for saving my fucking life and helping me through this monster that's gotten so long.

Ryo doesn't appear like he enjoys _fun._  
  
Akira feels all the joy suck out of him when he visits Ryo. Sitting around and watching Ryo type away at an abnormally fast rate on his laptop gets kind of disinteresting after a while.  
  
For as long as Akira has known Ryo whenever they did things together it was Akira’s idea. Ryo just tags along because he feels like it. More like, since it's what Akira _wants_ Ryo would go along with it and allow Akira to haul him off to whatever they're doing.  
  
Akira always knew that Ryo was strange. But he's become so used to it.  
  
He's an enigma. Something Akira can’t decipher, let alone piece by piece.  
  
Sometimes, Akira tries to do things to coax Ryo into putting the laptop down. But it only lasts for such a short amount of time. Taking a dip in the pool or playing a game. Activities done in houses to pass the time.  
  
In the past, they have tried watching YouTube or LiveLeak videos. Not even gore fucking fazes Ryo. He's mildly entertained, at least. Making small comments here and there. But that grew unsettling sometimes.  
  
Ryo barely has any enthusiasm during any of them. Akira wants to rip all of his fucking hair out because of it.  
  
(“I'm bored.”  
  
“That's wonderful, Akira.” Ryo merely sipped on a cup of coffee. Akira was lounging on the couch reading a playboy magazine.  
  
“I could jerk off and you still wouldn't take your eyes off that fucking laptop.”  
  
“Don't get my couch dirty.” Ryo warned inadvertently.  
  
“Aren't you bored?” Akira questioned.  
  
“I'm fine.” Ryo said serenely.)  
  
Ryo could do this for hours. And Akira’s been keeping note on whether Ryo has batted a fucking eyelash. Most likely not.  
  
This was like prison itself. Ryo’s place is nice. Though staying there was the equivalent of being held up in a prison cell. Jenny somewhat intimidates Akira, so there's not much to do in terms of communicating. Because Ryo doesn't really do that either.  
  
When it comes to demon hunting, it’s a different story. Communication was always important to prevent Akira running blindly into danger. Ryo had to keep Akira in check.  
  
But that wasn't exactly _fun._ It was work. At this point, it was considered Akira’s duty.  
  
(“There's no playtime.” Ryo scolds. Missions were dangerous and Akira tended to put them into hectic situations. “Absolutely no playtime.”  
  
Akira mocks Ryo, though when Ryo coldly asks him to repeat that - Akira sulks with a bitter, “Nothing.”)  
  
Ryo scolds Akira on so much that Akira can echo the words that come out of Ryo’s mouth like a stern mother. The protocols, _it's for your safety._ Ryo reminds vexingly. _Are you even listening?_  
  
Ryo knows Akira’s lying through his sharp teeth when he says he was. Ryo’s constant nagging was going to be the death of him. The twisting, _literally_ , of his ear when he breaks the rules is torture.  
  
He tracks Akira down at all times, so if Akira tried to bail, Ryo would murder him.  
  
At the end of the day, Ryo takes Akira home. He hates to admit he has even more fun with Miki and the family than he does with Ryo each day they go on duty.  
  
If Akira’s lucky, Ryo is available to talk when he's forcing Akira to stuff his face with food because Akira needed the nutrients to fuel his powers.  
  
Akira doesn't know if Ryo _knows_ how to enjoy himself.  
  
Ryo claims he occupies himself because it's a necessity. Whatever the fuck that meant. But he's not enjoying himself. Why do things because it's a _task?_ Not everything is. It doesn't look like Ryo understands that.  
  
He's up even when Akira leaves. A dull goodbye or a warm embrace. Sometimes Ryo shuts the door in Akira’s face, telling Akira goodnight without saying a word.  
  
The next day, and after that, the cycle repeats.  
  
“What exactly is the relationship between you two?” Miki asks once.  
  
Embarrassingly, she was waiting for Akira to come home and saw Ryo drop Akira off. Ryo was staring at Miki intently, the entire time as Akira makes his way towards Miki.  
  
It intimidated the poor girl. Before Ryo’s gaze turned ahead of him, revving the engine and driving off. Maybe beyond speed limit.  
  
“You guys didn't even exchange a single word with each other. He just stared at me.”  
  
Akira didn't know how to explain that. Ryo wasn’t very fond of Miki. The incident not too long ago explained that clearly. But they don't talk about that.  
  
“He's more friendlier than you think.” Akira reasoned. Miki was skeptical, thankfully.  
  
Akira had asked Ryo to be a little more kind. Ryo said he wasn't interested in playing nice with humans he didn't care about. That was an expected response.    
  
So far, Akira’s priorities, other than killing demons during the night, was getting Ryo out of his comfort zone.  
  
Ryo never fucking budged.  
  
Akira realizes that today, if he didn't make another attempt - he wasn't going to get Ryo off the couch.  
  
“You're like an old man.” Akira ridicules. “Can you find a personality or a soul to pick up for at least two seconds?”  
  
“I don't appreciate your mocking of my important business.” Ryo responds flatly.  
  
“You had feelings I've hurt?” Akira prods smugly.  
  
“If you're so bored, go find someone to fuck. That's what you usually do don't you?”  
  
“ _Not all the time-_ ”  
  
“Is too.”  
  
“Is not!” Akira says defensively. “That becomes boring too after a while. Not just what I do. _Everything_ we do.”  
  
“Give me a valid reason why I should be concerned.” Ryo demands.  
  
“If you sit here any longer I'm just gonna cry.”  
  
Ryo looks at Akira, then he shrugs his shoulders. Akira has never felt so offended.  
  
“Come on, _old man_.” Akira complains, “We should _do_ something for once.”  
  
Ryo sighs exasperatedly. “I believe you've sincerely forgotten that there are-”  
  
“ _Demons._ ” Akira finishes for Ryo dreadingly. “I've heard that a thousand times but _has_ there been any demons since yesterday or today?”  
  
“Well technically not in our _area_ but-”  
  
“So you're just gonna wait until they are?” Akira asks. Ryo grew silent. Akira raises his eyebrows.  
  
“Yeah I thought so. If we ain't fighting demons then we aren't busy.”  
  
“ _You_ aren't.” Ryo says stubbornly.  
  
“ _You aren't_ either.”  
  
“I have a professional manner I have to maintain.” Ryo justifies. “I must be on task at all times.”  
  
“You can take a break just for a _fucking_ day or some shit. Breathe.” Akira urges. “Please. Get some fresh air with me and don't think about whatever it is that you do.”  
  
“This is business.” Ryo adds in clarification. Akira snorts.  
  
“Who gives a fuck?”  
  
Ryo contemplates for a moment. He looks at Akira irritably. Then shuts his laptop, setting it aside. Thank the devil. Akira doesn’t think his convincing would work in a long shot. But he's the only one capable of receiving all of Ryo’s utmost attention.  
  
“What do you _insist_ , we _do._ Akira?” Ryo clips. Akira fights back a prideful grin. He knows Ryo will not be able to say no - that he is going to give in eventually.    
  
“Let’s go somewhere.” Akira suggests.  
  
“Where? To the backyard?”  
  
“ _No_ like. Somewhere. A place that's fun and not _boring._ ”  
  
“I am absolutely fine with staying at home.”  
  
“Staying at home isn't fun.” Akira mentions.  
  
“Does _relaxing_ count?” Ryo props a hand on his cheek.  
  
“I see people at school hang out with their friends. Or couples go on dates. Same concept, whatever. I thought maybe we can _do_ those things for once.” Akira explained.  
  
Ryo arches a brow. “ _Things?_ ”  
  
“ _Just_ for a day.” Akira clarifies. “That's all I ask for. Take a break from this demon stuff before I break my back and my muscles get sore. _Please_.”  
  
Ryo exhales sharply. His eyes narrowing with displeasure.  
  
“I'll think about it.” Ryo says bitterly. He looks at his nails. “If I could even fit it into my schedule.”  
  
“ _Fuck yes_ you're the best.” Akira breathes, getting on his knees dramatically to kneel before Ryo. Akira’s been begging for a demon killing _break_ for fucking _weeks._  
  
Ryo’s face scrunches up with disgust. “Ugh.” He blanches, standing up from the leather couch. “I'm going to go put on my face mask.”  
  
“Could I stay over tonight?” Akira asked over his shoulder as Ryo began to saunter off.  
  
“I don't care.” Ryo answers, by then he's halfway up the stairs.  
  
Akira peers over at Ryo’s laptop. As soon as he notices Ryo is gone for the time being, Akira rises to sit on the couch, deleting every single tab that Ryo has open.  
  
He smirks to himself.  
  
“We're having none of that workaholic shit today and from now on.”  
  
Ryo might be extremely pissed. But it's worth it. It's not like he could take an angered Ryo seriously with his face mask on.  
  
They spend the night over binging tv shows and movies because Akira wanted to do something else with Ryo’s laptop.  
  
Ryo hates chick flicks. Tacky romance films. Anything utterly cliche or terrible pisses him off and while Akira wails at tragic endings Ryo just yells at him even more. Mentioning _Titanic_ is forbidden. One thing that Ryo loves though is horror movies.  
  
It’s pretty clear that Akira and Ryo were polar opposites.  
  
At this point, after finishing another b-rated horror film, by then are barely paying attention to the movie. Ryo is on his phone again, and Akira stretches his arms, yawning.

“How come you only watch movies with me when I come over?” Akira asks.  
  
“Because you don’t take no for an answer.” Ryo answers calmly.  
  
“Do you… do you even watch movies when I’m not here?”  
  
“Not really.”  
  
“What do you watch?”  
  
“News broadcasts. Things that are actually important and worth tuning into. Given our current situation.” Ryo doesn’t mull too much on his response.  
  
“If I were boring as you I think I’d kill myself.” Akira recoiles. “You’re fucking lame.”  
  
“You can call me what you want. But I am not the one who cries during those _terrible_ films that are utterly predictable, it’s disgusting.” Ryo ridicules.  
  
Akira shoots up from his position lying down. “Don’t make fun of me! That’s some touching shit! It really gets to you!”  
  
“These foolish mortals cast themselves as _actors_ to do these stupid things as if they have no sense. It’s not entertaining and yet you hold me and hog all the popcorn staining everywhere with your tears.”  
  
“They are _real_ tears from a real man.” Akira argues.  
  
“And you call me the pitiable one.” Ryo scoffs.  
  
Okay, that tears it. Akira grabs one of Ryo’s pillows, swinging it to whack Ryo in the face with it. Causing Ryo to drop his phone and gasp horridly.  
  
Ryo shuts his eyes. Concealing his anger. “Did you _just_ -”  
  
Akira snickers through his teeth, trying to keep himself from laughing.  
  
“No you didn’t.” Ryo vexes.  
  
“When you’re angry at me I can’t help but mess with you more now because you looked like Shrek with that shit on your face!” Akira doubles over to laugh. As soon as he raises his head he’s greeted by a pillow that struck him directly across the face.  
  
“You are despicable.” Ryo scornes. “ _Prick._ ”  
  
“We really doing this now huh?” Akira grins devilishly. Ryo on the other hand, isn’t messing around. He whacked Akira again with the pillow.  
  
“That one was for your slander.”  
  
Akira swings his pillow in a counterattack. “Aw, someone’s actually angry.”  
  
Ryo grits his teeth. Akira’s face whipped to the side from the next strike of Ryo’s pillow. And it hurt a little bit, he might have swallowed a feather.  
  
“Akira.” Ryo threatens. “ _Stop. It.”_  
  
Already considering Ryo’s retaliation as a challenge, Akira put some demonic force into hitting Ryo. The strength sent Ryo flying back off the edge of the bed and onto the floor.  
  
Akira hears a scream.  
  
_A scream._  
  
Akira is even surprised with himself at that. Mouth hanging wide open. Blushing slightly. Bewildered. He knew he was capable of monster strength, but _fuck._  
  
_…That was cute._  
  
“Oh _shit._ ” Akira crawls over to see Ryo on his back, sprawled on the floor. He wheezes so hard, this time - his boisterous laughter is uncontrollable. “Fuck. My bad, Ryo - _haha_!”  
  
Ryo slowly rises, his hair is all over the place. Messy hairs sticking out in different directions. Ryo’s glare is fierce, and he is fuming.  
  
Akira thinks it’s a bad thing he’s the only one getting a kick out of this. Because Ryo is not enjoying it. At all. He is serious.  
  
Akira starts to laugh nervously. “R-Ryo…?”  
  
“You’re dead.” Ryo whispers, venom dripping in his tone. “You. Are _so_ dead.”  
  
Akira doesn’t have time to respond before Ryo lunges at him, attacking him with full force. Their scuffle turns from a pillow war to a catfight. There’s a mix of “ow!” and loud swearing coming from Akira. Ryo reminds him to that of an angry kitten who’s been bothered for far too long and has had enough.

 

* * *

  
  
  
They end up falling asleep in a tangle of limbs. Akira’s frame draped over Ryo’s. The pillows scattered all over the ground beneath them. Akira snores and drools. Ryo sleeps peaceful and quiet.  
  
In the morning, Akira is woken up when he’s shoved off the bed by Ryo because Ryo complained he was too heavy.  
  
(“Ryo, what the _fuck_?!”  
  
“You can sleep on the floor.”  
  
Ryo held grudges easily. Akira thought he broke his back from the fall, and groaned loudly.  
  
“I said I was _sorry_.”  
  
Ryo didn’t answer.  
  
“That really fucking hurt.”  
  
“If you don’t want to sleep on my couch you can sleep outside. Now let me get my beauty rest before I tell Jenny to throw you out.”)

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
Two days later of patiently waiting Akira thinks that either Ryo might have forgotten or he was going to have to wait five decades before Ryo gives an answer.  
  
That wasn't the case entirely.  
  
“Get up.” Ryo decides, they're at his home and Akira thinks that there's something wrong.  
  
“Where are we going?”  
  
“To the aquarium.” Ryo states serenely. Akira frowns.  
  
“We didn't agree to this. I thought you'd give me a yes and we would decide where to go-”  
  
“You can stay home if you like.” Ryo slips on his coat and begins striding over to the door. “Told Jenny to keep watch of the house.”  
  
“Wait!” Akira scrambles off the couch to put on his shoes. He wasn't prepared for them to go _now_ all of a sudden without any planning whatsoever. But it's expected of Ryo.  
  
Ryo stops at the door, turning to look at Akira. Furrowing his eyebrows. “Are you coming or not?”  
  
“I am. I am. Slow down will you?” Akira jogs to catch up to Ryo.  
  
“We're taking the motorcycle. You're driving us there.”  
  
“O-Okay.” Akira agrees.  
  
They left Ryo’s place to head over to the destination, taking about half an hour to reach there.  
  
If Akira wasn't so nervous at the fact that this may be a _date_ \- he would have asked why Ryo agreed to it now of all times.  
  
He could understand if it isn’t Ryo’s thing. The ride there is silent. Ryo’s arms wound around Akira’s waist. Neither of them say a word.  
  
Akira wants to break the ice but he tries to focus on the road ahead.  
  
The aquarium seemed to be a local attraction. Because it was jam packed as _fuck._  
  
After all, it was in the city. Yeah, this place definitely wasn't Ryo’s forté. Maybe if it were for business. But this is an aquarium.  
  
It took quite a while finding a place to park, and Akira gets off first. He extends a hand towards Ryo to take.  
  
Ryo stares at Akira. Studying him intently as if he is expecting him to do so. Akira is about to break into a sweat. He hopes he isn’t doing anything wrong. The day before, he asked Miki about every _fucking thing_ he had to know about dating etiquette. She would know. She had a girlfriend, which Akira believed to be Miko - therefore, Miki was reliable.  
  
Akira didn't know who else to turn to. Ryo slips his hand into Akira’s, Akira helping Ryo off the vehicle. Ryo steps off with elegance, and it only makes Akira more nervous.  
  
“S-Shall we?” _Fuck._ Akira’s voice wavers pathetically. Ryo blinks at Akira, then harrumphed. Sauntering off to the entrance.  
  
Akira, dumbfounded, blindly followed after Ryo. Ryo walked so fast he never bothered to wait for Akira. Now tapping away on his phone as they reached the entrance.  
  
“Don't worry.” Ryo says after some time. “I got everything else covered ahead of time.”  
  
Explains why in under several minutes they were allowed access into the premise. Akira gawks. He's never seen anything like it.  
  
“ _Holy shit.”_ The place is darkened, dimmer compared to the outside where there's broad daylight. There aren't any windows in sight.  
  
The lights are a mix of neon blue, both light and dark. Frames hung up on the walls. Different areas gave a breathtaking view of clearwater, a wonderful replacement than just windows.  
  
Weaving their way through the crowds of people, Akira may have not been looking ahead of him, distracted by his surroundings.  
  
“Have you not been to an aquarium before?”  
  
“ _Fuck no._ ” Akira says, gaping. “Miki and I always wanted to go but we never had the chance to.”  
  
“Hmm.” Ryo hums.  
  
“You?” Akira asks. “I didn't think this was your scene.”  
  
“Once or twice. Not for dilly dallying though.” Ryo answers. “We’re here because there's actually been signs of demonic activity. In this very area.” He explains. For a moment, Akira’s stomach dropped.  
  
“No kidding.” He deflates. Cheerful expression faltering a bit.  
  
“I'm not kidding.” Ryo says sternly.  
  
“Yeah but. There's nothing here. Right?” Akira gestures around them. “Maybe it's telling you inaccurately. Everyone's having a good time. We'll be fine.”  
  
“How are you sure about that?”  
  
“ _Trust me_!” Akira convinces. “You can't tell me _that's_ the reason why we're here.”  
  
“I figured we can just pretend to casually stroll around even though we're actually keeping watch. This is what you wanted, right?”  
  
“What did I say about bringing demon hunting into everything?” Akira said. “The only person keeping watch here is _you_. We have all this place to explore. Fuck that shit.”  
  
Ryo pushes his lips out in a pout. “I suppose.” He grumbles. Folding his arms. "I don't want to get my shoes dirty anymore than you do."

Ryo looked nice today for the occasion, anyway. Wearing a large coat with a turtleneck tucked into his jeans.  
  
Akira couldn't be anymore happier. He tries to be patient as he could. Ryo isn't used to this after all. It's his first time doing _this._ Akira has to teach him that going out with someone for fun meant just exactly that. There's no _demons_ fucking involved.  
  
Besides, Akira likes that the people here visited to sate their curiosity. Bright in their spirits and were all the more joyed to be here to see all the animals. Not cower in fear and become paranoid at the thought of a bloodthirsty beast crashing their party at any moment.  
  
If a place as pure as here can ward off evil. Akira would be deeply satisfied.  
  
The visitors all deserved to be happy and having fun. Just like Akira wanted to with Ryo. Though, this was going to be more difficult than he thought.  
  
“Alright.” Ryo begins, he puts his phone away inside the small backpack he brought with him, slinging it over his shoulders. “What do you want to see?”  
  
Akira took the question by surprise. “Me?”  
  
“No.” Ryo squints. “I'm asking the fish in the tank behind you.”  
  
Akira blanks out for a moment. “ _Really?_ ”  
  
Ryo squints. “Oh my God.” He mumbles under his breath. “Akira I'm asking _you_.”  
  
“ _Shit,_ uh.” Akira blushes furiously. He doesn't think his brain is working. “I-I don't know. There's so much I wanna see.” He awes.  
  
“You can think of something. Anything.” Ryo says. “Or we're just going to stand here and stare at each other before I decide to leave you here.”  
  
“The fish.” Akira decides. “Let's look at the fish first. We gotta.”  
  
Ryo rolls his eyes. “Okay.” He says, turning to walk away in fast strides. He stops, seeing Akira standing there dumbly.  
  
“Are you coming, fool?” Ryo beckons for Akira to follow. Akira runs after Ryo, almost stumbling over his feet.  
  
There are multiple exhibits of fishes. Akira wants to look at them all. His face is pressed against the glass. Mouth falling open.  
  
“This is so _cool!_ ”  
  
“They're just fish.”  
  
“But look at them, Ryo!”  
  
Ryo joins Akira, peering over to stare into the tank. Their shoulders brush against one another. Akira’s cheeks tinted lightly at the close contact. They do things similar and more affectionate every now and then, but remembering how they fell asleep snuggling last night made Akira’s ears feel hot. It’s not often he gets to have moments with Ryo.  
  
He admits that he wanted more, as much as possible. This was an excuse to be alone with Ryo for a day. This is supposedly a date. Most likely, Ryo isn’t even aware.  
  
The fact that he thought about dragging Akira here to keep themselves on _demon watch_ is embarrassing and made Akira want to smash his head against a wall. Presumably, Amon’s laughing at him right now, too. At how painfully obvious he yearned to get closer to Ryo.  
  
“Fascinating.” Ryo sounds genuine, but not too impressed. Akira thinks that’s okay. Maybe they need to go to the exhibits that attract the most visitors. These were small creatures. Residing in smaller tanks or swimming in miniscule bodies of water that children liked to view because it wasn’t big enough to be in the extensive waters compared to the other animals.  
  
“Hey there little fishies!” Akira taps on the glass. Cooing. He hears a snort through his baby talk. He thought his mind was playing tricks on him. Ryo had just laughed.  
  
“As if they can speak to you.”  
  
There's dozens of them. Some tiny and some larger, swimming around the small tank. Their habitat was otherworldly to Akira.  
  
“I wonder if I could eat these.”  
  
Ryo snorts again. Shoulders shaking. He reaches to shove Akira aside playfully.  
  
“We just got here and you're already thinking about eating the display.” Ryo stood up straight. “Imbecile. I'm going to the next one.”  
  
Akira is probably just as excited as the children walking around with their families. Maybe even more. He can’t help it. Everything is astonishing. Spectacular.  
  
He follows Ryo to the other exhibits of sea creatures. Ryo put on his sunglasses to casually hide his annoyance being surrounded by people. Akira has a hard time keeping up because every time Ryo grew bored he would walk away to the next one. Akira blindly getting distracted and having Ryo tug him along by the ear to see the next exhibits.  
  
If it weren't for Ryo Akira might have gotten lost already. He's like a deer in the headlights. Distracted by everything he laid eyes on. Finding himself rushing over to the first thing he sees, hearing Ryo call his name in a shout but Akira never listened.  
  
It's like a game of chase going back and forth between them both. Akira letting loose of his leash.

("Can you stop running everywhere?" Ryo hissed, slightly lifting up his shoe, "I'm wearing  _heels_." He gestured to his ankle boots.

"Aw, I'm shedding a tear for you." Akira deadpanned. "You can keep up.")

He loves the shark exhibits the most. The larger sea creatures are the most crowded. Though Akira recklessly shoves his way through the herd of people just to get a closer look. They are enormous, intimidating, and had sharp teeth.  
  
Ryo quietly apologizes to those Akira rammed into to shove out of the way, at first, he looked annoyed wondering what Akira was gawking over this time. But Ryo watches in slight awe along with the other locals at the sharks drifting along the waters behind the framed glass.  
  
There’s so many creatures Akira’s seen up close. For the very first time. Polar bears, turtles, seals, whales, beautiful coral reefs - octopi among many other things. He has lost track of count.  
  
They saw a dolphin show premiering, before exploring more areas they’ve yet to discover. The place is so big, Akira wonders what they haven’t seen. During their tour, he’s been sneaking glances here and there at Ryo. He hasn’t been nagging much, and he’s quiet. Not that Ryo ever isn’t. Akira is peering over a large balcony, where there is a surrounding body of water looking into a reef beneath it - when he notices Ryo walked off.  
  
He looks around, it is just him and a couple other people.  
  
“Ryo?” He calls out. Akira presumes Ryo said he needed to piss at some point and walked off or just left him. Akira blames himself for getting so sidetracked. Ryo followed him here several minutes ago. Just beside Akira.  
  
He doesn’t have to walk very far. He enters an area that is somber - he is unable to see his hands and arms when he lifted them. Some places have such little sources of light to none at all, it was fascinating.  
  
But what catches Akira’s eye is who was standing in front of the lone exhibit at the center. He approaches it slowly, steps taken with caution.  
  
Ryo stood in front of the glass. Oceanic blue eyes sparkling. Mouth slightly parted. In contrast with the bright color, the same as Ryo’s eyes - it created something celestial as a result.  
  
Akira stares. He’s mistaken Ryo for a deity. A wanderer, with a look astray held in those mesmeric irises. Akira boldly steps closer until he was beside Ryo.  
  
Ryo blinks, and he holds Akira’s gaze - head turning to the other. Akira holds his breath. Curiously, looking to the exhibit presented to them.  
  
They are small. Tiny strings protruding from the bottom, what seemed to be legs. Spots appeared along the head that expanded. Each time it did, it pushed further across. There isn’t just one. There are hundreds.  
  
“Ryo.” Akira finds himself whispering, averting his attention to Ryo. He can’t take his eyes off Ryo, either, as if he were the masterpiece himself. “Do you like jellyfish?”  
  
Ryo opens his mouth to speak. He’s silent, for a moment. “Cnidaria.” He murmurs. Fingers, gentle - touching the glass. It’s circular, massive. Akira thinks the jellyfish extend beyond what they could see on display. It’s almost hard to believe it’s the real thing, what they’re both seeing.  
  
“A what now?” Akira blurts out, puzzled by the peculiar word.  
  
“Cnidaria. The species of jellyfish.” Ryo explains, and the look of reverence Ryo held is the most Akira has ever seen in Ryo. “Cnidarians, are what they’re called scientifically.”  
  
“All of ‘em? These tiny little shits?”  
  
“Scyphozoa, to be more accurate.” Ryo corrects gently. “Cnidarians are considered to be one of the very first animals to be in existence. Since millions of years ago… interesting, isn’t it? To call them common ancestors.”  
  
“Am I talking to my friend Ryo, or am I talking to Professor Asuka?” Akira questions jestingly.  
  
Ryo laughs. It’s short, though it’s pretty and mellow, and a flush rises to Ryo’s cheeks. His lip quirks up just a tiny bit.  
  
“You just went full Albert Einstein on me.”  
  
“Professor Fikira and I… took trips to the sea and explored. We went to an aquarium once, not here. But it’s very much like here, and I remember taking a look at the jellyfish. Something about them stood out… and he told me a lot about them. He was very knowledgeable.” Ryo sounds adrift when he speaks. Akira is familiar with the man. He knows that Ryo used to teach in the states, and they spent some time together.  
  
“I learned all of this before he…” Ryo trails off, eyes traveling downcast.  
  
“I see. I’m sorry.” Akira whispers.  
  
Ryo shakes his head. “I got nostalgic when I saw them. They’re enthralling. Repeating what I now know about them makes me feel more content.”  
  
Akira shoves his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Ryo’s eyes are on the jellyfish. But Akira’s eyes are on Ryo.  
  
“They’re cute, aren’t they?” Akira asks, eyes glimmering with fondness as he stares at Ryo.  
  
The question seems to catch Ryo off guard. His eyes flit to Akira, and he averts his gaze. “I concur.” He says quickly, quietly - that if Akira didn’t have sharp hearing he wouldn’t be able to catch it. His heart races a little bit more. With more want.  
  
The resonant noise of a stomach growling echoed off the walls of the vastly exhibit. It belonged to Akira. Embarrassingly.  
  
“Does that stomach of yours ever go to sleep?” Ryo jeers, “That is the most disturbing I’ve ever heard.”  
  
“I can’t control my fucking bowel movements.” Akira hisses. “I’m hungry. I can’t help it.”  
  
“Were you hungry this whole time?”  
  
“Maybe.” Akira confesses. “Let’s say we take a break and get some food? We can come back right after.”  
  
Ryo pokes Akira in the stomach, making Akira flinch visibly.  
  
“Stop. That kinda tickles.” Akira shuffles away awkwardly.  
  
“Your stomach is going to burst one day.” Ryo warns.  
  
“I’m probably gonna have like a dozen food babies.”  
  
Ryo laughs once more, covering his mouth - it sounded so dazzling and it’s like music to Akira’s ears. “You are so _absurd_. I am done with you.”  
  
“Probably not because of my fast metabolism.”  
  
“I think you should give your demon thanks.” Ryo quips. Strolling out of the area.  
  
“You want anything?” Akira asks. Ryo folds his arms once more.  
  
“I don’t care what you get me. As long as you eat something. I’ll pay for it.”  
  
“I’m feeling croissants.” Akira suggests.  
  
One thing Akira favors in a metropolitan area, there was always food. Anywhere. Everywhere. They find a bakery after venturing across the city streets, and it’s already late in the evening. Akira wonders how long they spent inside the aquarium.  
  
Upon entering, Akira starts drooling at the smell of the aroma. Even from a distance, baked, sweet goods. Fresh and ready. Steaming hot.  
  
He is in heaven. _Man_ , is he hungry.  
  
“Akira.”  
  
Akira feels a tug on the sleeve of his leather jacket. He looks at Ryo, who’s refusing to return Akira’s gaze.  
  
Ryo clears his throat. “A-Are you still getting croissants?” He removes his hand.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Just confirming.”  
  
Ryo’s tapping his foot impatiently while Akira orders at the counter. Akira smiles warmly. Seeing Ryo cross his arms and look elsewhere. Anywhere but the display of sweets.  
  
The lady behind the counter is baffled by how much Akira wanted, but regardless - after Ryo sorely hands over the cash - the croissants are ready within a short amount of time. A bag of them handed over to Akira.  
  
Using a fresh napkin, Akira handed a croissant to Ryo knowingly.  
  
“Do you want one?”  
  
“You need to eat all of them to get your fill.”  
  
“Oh, I don’t think I can hold all of these. Mind holding just one for me?” Akira pleads melodramatically.  
  
Ryo appears greatly tempted then. “I’m positive sharing just one won’t make the weight of the rest any less significant.” He reluctantly accepts the croissant.  
  
“It can’t hurt to try just one.”  
  
Akira grins.  
  
Ryo turns his heel, leaving. “You can eat while we head back. Don’t eat all of them at once.”  
  
“Scared I’ll choke?”  
  
“If you do, then choke.”  
  
“Wanna see me do it anyway?” Akira challenges. Despite Ryo saying a flat out no, Akira’s dogging the croissants on the way back to the aquarium.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The croissants are crispy, buttery on the inside. Melting Akira’s taste buds. He shoves about three into his mouth. While Ryo took small bites every few minutes.  
  
Back inside, the venturing around the aquarium resumes. Akira notices that Ryo was a very slow eater. But it is cute. Ryo hasn’t complained once about the taste.  
  
Akira knows Ryo is hungry. But making that clear aloud would be stepping over Ryo’s pride. So he chooses to care for Akira’s well-being only while keeping quiet about himself.  
  
Akira’s known Ryo for too long. He’s been planning to buy Ryo food the moment he proposed that they go and do so.  
  
He follows Ryo around while munching. “All of that jellyfish talk back there.” He says, voice muffled while he chews. “I think that’s the most that I’ve heard you talk since we got here.”  
  
“Would you prefer I didn’t?”  
  
“I like when you talk. Makes me feel like I’m not talking to a brick wall.” Akira says without much thought.  
  
Ryo’s shoulders are vibrating again. He’s struggling to swallow his next bite, and he’s doing that thing where he covers his mouth to stifle them.  
  
“I feel like that sometimes when I talk to Miki. She scolds me for some shit and when I try to talk back she just yells over me so I have to stand there and let my eardrums burst.”  
  
Ryo puts up a finger as he swallows his bite first. “Am I supposed to be offended?” He says, with slight beguilement.  
  
“You both remind me of nagging moms sometimes. Imagine the two of you put together, that’s like, Satan.”  
  
Ryo stomps his foot, doubling over to laugh so hard Akira’s eyes widened. He considers asking if he said something embarrassingly stupid for Ryo to almost drop his croissant.  
  
“First of all, you’re a fool.” Ryo says after catching his breath. “But maybe I am.”  
  
Akira blinks at Ryo owlishly, mildly petrified.  
  
“I’m kidding.” Ryo assures, heartedly.  
  
Akira laughs sheepishly. “Yeah.”  
  
“I’m not.” Ryo answers with intense sincerity it was incredibly terrifying.  
  
“Are you… are you fucking with me?”  
  
Ryo’s rambunctious laugh tells Akira otherwise. He pats Akira on the arm playfully. “You should have seen the look on your face. Humans are so foolish.”  
  
Akira nods reluctantly. “I didn’t mean to take you seriously.”  
  
“Are you alright?”  
  
“Y-yeah of course, why?”  
  
Ryo chuckles again. “You look as if you’ve seen a ghost.”  
  
“It’s just that. That’s… the first time I’ve heard you laugh this much.” Akira says with admiration.  
  
“You’re not bad at providing amusement.” Ryo reverts back to his usual composure. Not that Akira missed the jocular demeanor Ryo possessed just a minute ago.  
  
“Ryo.” Akira begins. “You don’t always have to be so serious all the time. It’s just us. There’s nobody else or anything that should force you to put up such a hard face. I like when you let a little loose, you know? It’s nice.”  
  
“Just because I don’t match the aggravatingly overjoyed people around me doesn’t mean I’m putting on a _hard face_.”  
  
“Then laugh more, show me you’re having a good time. I am!” Akira sways, “You also have a pretty laugh-”  
  
“Pretty?” Ryo asks instantaneously with dull regard. “You called my _laugh_ pretty.”  
  
“Not that it’s just your laugh, I-I mean you are too.” Akira blinks, realizing what he’s saying. _You lame piece of shit._ “Fuck. Am I saying too much?”  
  
“Why, thank you.” Ryo responds quickly, nibbling away at his croissant. He’s staring elsewhere. Akira was staring elsewhere as well.  
  
It’s silent for a while. Akira hoped he didn’t make things awkward. Awkward is usually a thing that doesn’t exist between them. Akira never minds silence with Ryo, unless it was awkward.  
  
Awkward silence makes things ten times fucking worse than it is.  
  
They finish their croissants, tossing it away in the nearest trash bin.  
  
“Akira.”  
  
Akira nearly jumps. “W-What’s up?”  
  
Ryo hesitates to speak. He extends a hand. “Hold my hand.” He says, austere.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I said hold my hand.” Ryo repeats intently. “I keep seeing couples that are in courtship doing it, why can’t we do it?”  
  
“Hold hands?” Akira questions, “I can’t see why the fuck not.” He’s not complaining.  
  
“Hold it.” Ryo demands.  
  
“Y-yeah.” Akira complies. Ryo’s hand is cold. Soft. He kind of felt insecure about how big his hand was compared to Ryo’s.  
  
Akira’s gonna get sweaty palms, no doubt about it. Now he is growing paranoid. They resume walking. Hand in hand.  
  
Akira registers there’s a few couples surrounding them. He never really paid too much attention. Now that he is holding Ryo’s hand, he feels like his heart might burst out of his chest.  
  
Ryo’s not catching on that this feels more like a date.  
  
“There’s an exhibit we passed by, that I’d like to enlighten you on about.” Ryo mentions. “I’ll take you there.”  
  
Ryo leads Akira back to the reefs, there aren’t much animals. Though Akira is curious as to what Ryo wanted to show him.  
  
They end up at a particular exhibit. Akira frowns. This is something weird, for sure.  
  
“What do you see?” Ryo asked.  
  
“A bunch of colorful looking shit. Are they supposed to be flowers?”  
  
“No.” Ryo shakes his head. “They’re sponges.”  
  
“Like what you use to bathe?”  
  
“Those are bath sponges.” Ryo says patiently, huffing out a short laugh. “These are Porifera.”  
  
“Porifera.” Akira squints. Observing the animals. “These things alive?”  
  
“Of course.” Ryo says. “Believe it or not, sea sponges were also one of the many first animals on this planet.”  
  
“You’re fucking with me.”  
  
“Common ancestor of all animals. They’ve evolved from them. The sponges.”  
  
“But they don’t… really seem to _do_ much.”  
  
“Not all have to be complex.”  
  
Akira nods in approvement, “Well shit. That’s sweet.”  
  
“Indeed.” Ryo responds enthusiastically. There’s that twinkle in Ryo’s eyes again. Akira smiles devotedly.  
  
“You really seem to like this stuff.”  
  
“A hobby.”  
  
“No shittin’.” Akira gapes. “You never told me.”  
  
“I was expecting you to ridicule me for it.”  
  
“This is some pretty cool stuff. That’s awesome, Ryo. That you know this stuff!”  
  
“I appreciate you being so fondly of it.” Ryo smiles a little. Akira grins. Scratching the back of his head.  
  
He could get used to this. Doing these type of things with Ryo.  
  
It feels like all is right in the world.  
  
“Hey.” Akira said. “Do you want to go to the gift shop?”  
  
Ryo contemplated. “I don’t see why not.”  
  
The gift shop is crowded with mostly children. Akira doesn’t care, though. All the things on display, from stuffed animals to keychains and small charms. Ryo clicked his tongue at Akira’s gushing.

“There’s so many to choose from. I can’t decide.”  
  
Each aisle had a variety of souvenirs. Akira might have accidentally knocked over a few. Apologizing quickly to Ryo glaring deathly at him.  
  
“Anything you want I’ll buy it for you. Just make up your mind already.”  
  
“Nah. You’ve already bought us food.” Akira waved a hand. “I don’t mind just lookin’.”  
  
“That would be pointless.” Ryo muttered. “This isn’t window shopping.”  
  
Akira laughed. “Do you want anything?”  
  
“Not anything in particular.” Ryo said. He’s watching the children get excited over the shark plushies. Holding them tightly in their arms and begging their parents to buy them. He scoffed, checking out another aisle. Akira snorted, smiling - following after Ryo.  
  
There’s clothing. Little decors here and there. The majority were plushies. They were tempting. Akira wished he weren’t so broke and short of cash. He would’ve gotten himself a shark, too.  
  
He stopped staring at the racks of stuffed animals, noticing Ryo standing in front of a display. Of what seemed to be jellyfishes.  
  
Akira leisurely walked over to Ryo. Looking at him. “Do you like them?”  
  
“I’m just admiring the display.” Ryo said. He was bluffing.  
  
“You can hand me the money and I’ll buy it for you.” Akira offered. Ryo blinked, meeting Akira’s gaze with slightly wide eyes.  
  
They leave the gift shop. Ryo’s clutching the jellyfish to his chest.  
  
He puts it in his backpack, later on. Complaining how he didn’t want to be seen with something ridiculous that only children would haul around.  
  
“Are you sure you didn’t want to buy anything?”  
  
“No, I’m good.”  
  
A strange feeling Akira experiences is short-lived. While they are walking, blending in easily with the crowd of locals - Akira slows for a moment.  
  
_What is this?_  
  
It didn’t go unnoticed by Ryo. “What is it?”  
  
“I got a bad thought for a second.” Akira says.  
  
“That doesn't sound too good.”  
  
“It's like a bad feeling you get in your gut that it's telling you.” Akira shakes his head. “Maybe it's just me.”  
  
“No it's not just you. Something about this place does feel strange.” Ryo agrees. “Too quiet. Too calm, peaceful.”  
  
Akira looks around. “I don't see or hear anything out of the ordinary.”  
  
“You can _sense_ it.” Ryo pulls out his phone. “Do you still feel it?”  
  
Akira reaches to snatch Ryo’s phone out of his hands.  “No, no.” He toots, “No need to load up your demon fucking tracking doohickey.”  
  
“Give it back!” Ryo hisses. Ignoring the looks others were sending their direction.  
  
“You promised you wouldn't use your phone.”  
  
“This is an important emergency!” Ryo lunges for it, but Akira backs away. He shuffles far from Ryo and they have a scuffle war over the phone. Akira rising it in different directions too quickly for Ryo to snatch it back.  
  
Akira shifts to turn his back to Ryo. “There's nothing you need to worry about.”  
  
“You just _sensed_ something. That enough spells out _danger_ pretty clearly in layman terms, Akira.” Ryo jumps in front of Akira to whack him in the arm multiple times, forcing Akira to hand it over. Now they are getting more looks.  
  
“You're causing a scene.” Akira reminds, wincing as Ryo hit him again.  
  
“Oh I _will_ cause a scene.” Ryo sasses.  
  
Akira whispers furiously. “Lower your _fucking voice_ -”  
  
“Don't tell me what to do-”  
  
“-Lower your voice, God damn it-”  
  
“- _I will scream-”_  
  
“It's nothing, Ryo. I fucking swear.” Akira backs up. Ryo doesn't seem entirely skeptical, stomping his foot.  
  
“ _Akira!”_  
  
“I promise.” Akira says, keeping his voice quiet. Succeeding in giving Ryo reassurance.  
  
Ryo shoves Akira on the chest. “Give me my phone back then. Nincompoop.”  
  
Akira lets out a sigh of relief, chuckling.  
  
“There's nothing that's gonna go wrong. We're having a perfectly good time and we'll be alright.” He says.  
  
Upon finishing that sentence, there is a ear-splitting scream.  
  
Silence falls heavy between them. Akira and Ryo glance at each other.  
  
“Uh...What was that?” Akira asked.  
  
Heads snapping into the direction it came from, a sharp mangle resonated soundly off the walls. Akira picks out where in the crowd the source came from.  
  
Not just one. But two. Three. More. Each by each, were transitioning into something monstrous all at once. There were deep growls, followed by gargled noises that sounded inhuman.  
  
The wretched beasts in formation looked all too familiar.  
  
Now Akira understood why he should have followed his gut instinct. “ _Motherfucker_.”  
  
“Oh, would you look at that.” Ryo taunts tediously. “The demons have arrived. Isn’t that wonderful?”  
  
The swarm went into a frenzy. Akira starts to panic. There are families. _People_ there. Who witnessed demons morph into their true form, staying in disguise for a while now.  
  
Despite Akira being aware that Ryo told him why they were really here, Akira turns to Ryo - his eyes frantically demanding answers.  
  
Ryo’s expression has _I told you so_ written all over it.  
  
“Don’t look at me like that.” Akira says stubbornly. “You’re telling me we’re going to have to kill demons here. _Here_?”  
  
Ryo pries his phone away from Akira’s hands, in several seconds - pulling up the GPS device he often used to track down demons. “You didn’t believe me. Here’s proof.”  
  
Akira’s blood runs cold at the sight of red circles appearing on the screen. A radius that circled in on their location indicating where the demons were.  
  
There’s a tremendous, rattling bang that echoes off the walls. Resulting in shattering glass. They both duck in time to avoid the flying shards that come across the floors. The sound of screaming and terror. The demons have now scattered.  
  
Instinctively, Akira grabs Ryo’s hand to haul him away to take cover. Crouching down to hide away from the demons for the time being.  
  
“We’re at a aquarium!” Akira exclaims, “Why are there so many of them?”  
  
“They must be hungry for blood. Public areas are the best way to attract demons to stalk among us, quite effectively because the first time I checked they were off the radar. They slipped in at some point. No one would suspect anything at a marine exhibit.” Ryo explains, they both stand up to peer at the GPS.  
  
“What do we _do_?”  
  
“Do you insist that we flee?”  
  
Akira doesn’t think he could spend a second just cowering away out of sight. “This is only gonna get more fucked if I just leave these innocent people in danger. I’m not gonna let some fucking demons ruin our date.”  
  
After his spiel, he notices Ryo was eerily silent.  
  
“...Date?” Ryo blurts out, as if the word sounded foreign to him. “You think this was a date?”  
  
Akira and Ryo were just two people. Going somewhere together for fun. Two people who liked each other went on dates. Akira was positive that everything that they’ve done was considered what was done on dates. Conversating. Buying food. Holding hands.  
  
These were what couples do.  
  
Eyes flickering down to their joined hands, instantly - Akira’s cheeks flared. The same occured for Ryo.  
  
They broke away, freeing their hands abruptly.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Akira apologizes first.  
  
“It’s quite alright.” Ryo excuses the action in a tiny voice, forgiving. They have to snap out of it though, and Ryo is the first to do so. “Akira. You have to transform.”  
  
Akira hesitates. Ryo steps closer to him. “You want to help these people, don’t you? I can’t say that no one’s gotten hurt at this point but it is a factor that is likely.”  
  
“Yeah.” Akira takes a deep breath. “Guess I don’t have a choice, then. Let’s kill those fuckers.” He decides, cracking his knuckles.  
  
“Shall we?” Ryo smirks knowingly.  
  
Akira compiles as Ryo asks of him. Calling Amon to take over was no difficult process when he’s done it often. Teeth marred, spreading his hands as they grew in size. Fingers turning to jagged claws shifting into his demonic form.  
  
His wings sprout out from his back, his taller, massive frame slouching. Akira rises to let out roar, perilous and feral.  
  
They emerge from their spot. Without a doubt now that the demons sensed the presence of Akira they’d come after him. They could smell the blood Akira possessed from a mile away. As if they were awaiting his arrival.  
  
They snarl at him. Ryo rushes for the fire alarms to break the glass open. Pulling it so the people had no choice but to evacuate somewhere safely. Charging at the demons, Akira pierces into their flesh, clawing away at their limbs causing copious amounts of fallow, thick blood to splatter on the walls and display.  
  
Some of the exhibits are destroyed in the destruction. Pieces of glass sprawled over the ground.  
  
More demons start to show themselves. Their disfigured bodies and their arms, legs, and head that could extend. The creatures take a variety of different forms. Akira cranes his neck from side to side.  
  
It's likely been a while since they've eaten human flesh. Craving blood. Despite growing into a state of massive hysteria, they were weak. Going out of their way to sabotage anything they laid their eyes on.  
  
Akira takes them out swiftly, hands curling into fists to pummel one in the face - using his large arms to wrap around another one’s neck to tear its head off.  
  
His senses are sharp, able to alternate between battling the demons that came running for him. The floors were painted in blood when Akira is finished. He darts off to catch up to Ryo. The people are still evacuating. Scrambling, toppling over each other in a stampede to escape through the first entrance in sight.  
  
The fire alarm was set off. And not even the security breach could contain the swarm. The people were scared for their lives. Crowd growing more powerfully aggressive wanting to escape.  
  
“How many of them are there?!” Akira asks.  
  
“Over hundreds. We don’t have time to wait for them all to evacuate.” Ryo says. “There’s others scattered all over the aquarium. Upstairs. Some are even in exhibits who don’t have the slightest clue about what’s going on. With the entrances blocked by the crowds they won’t be able to leave.”  
  
Demons in disguise are shifting into their true form. All around them. It seemed endless. But all Akira could think about were the visitors.  
  
“We can’t let any of them get hurt, Ryo.”  
  
“Then let’s get rid of as many demons as we can.” Ryo pulls his coat aside, digging inside to whip out his gun.  
  
Before Akira can protest the dangers of using a weapon where there were civilians around, Ryo approaches the crowd in bold strides.  
  
He brushes past anyone who bolted the opposite direction, desperate to leave. Aiming his gun at a demon. Ryo pulls the trigger.  
  
Chaos erupts as a result. Ryo is concentrated, he points his gun where each demon was. Blowing their heads off one by one.  
  
He might have been the only one sauntering while he fired. All Akira could do was stare. There's blood everywhere. It's faded yellow color.  
  
The bullets miss any civilians trying to escape from the demons. Ryo focuses on shooting the demons only. His skills were precise.  
  
_Wow._  
  
“Akira!”  
  
Akira snaps back to reality like a record scratch.  
  
“Stop ogling and lend a hand!” Ryo shouts. “Don't just stand there!”  
  
The demon that barreled into Akira was a wake up call. And _fuck,_ that hurt. Akira uses his hands to stop the demon from sinking its teeth into his flesh. He slices its throat with a grunt of effort, tossing it off of him. Shit, that was a close one.  
  
He scrambles to catch up to Ryo.  
  
“We have no choice but to check every area in this place to clear them from demons.” Ryo explains. “They've scattered about after destroying one of the exhibits.”  
  
“This place is huge.” Akira says. “Could we pull that off?”  
  
“Innocent people will die if even just one demon is left here hiding away, I'm sure you wouldn't want that. We can't have any of them remain alive.” Ryo says. “Akira. Can you give me a lift?”  
  
“Alright.” Akira grins. Ryo places a hand on Akira’s shoulder, jumping to latch onto Akira’s side. Akira’s much larger in Amon’s demonic form, and it wasn't a hassle to carry Ryo around whenever Ryo needed Akira to. Ryo couldn't catch up to Akira’s speed. He weighs practically a feather.  
  
Ryo helps shoot down demons entering each exhibit. Akira allows the people hiding in corners to escape and make it back to the entrance. Clearing out the areas the demons were sabotaging.  
  
Ryo asks Akira to give him a boost, suggesting that they meet each other on the top floors. Akira hurles Ryo up the balcony, where Ryo climbs over the rail safely to battle the demons on the upper floors.  
  
Akira clears out the demons in each area. He is in the middle of brawling when he encountered a group of children that had gotten lost, separated from their parents.  
  
They look at Akira with wide eyes, tears streaming down their cheeks.  
  
“Shit.” Akira couldn’t leave them here. They need to at least be where the safer zones are.  
  
“Come with me!” He coaxes. “I'm the good guy. I'm not one of them and I won't hurt you.”  
  
“Please don't kill us!”  
  
Akira didn't have time for convincing. “Trust me. Hold on tight.”  
  
The children appear hesitant when Akira flies over to them, heaving the children onto his shoulders. Scared to fall, they had no choice but to hold onto him.  
  
There are four latching onto Akira, Akira soaring over the rail - keeping the children secure under his shifting wings.  
  
Akira reaches the entrance, telling them gently to climb off and wait until their parents find them. He ignores the looks he received, leaping into the air to meet Ryo up top. He hopes Ryo is doing alright while they split.  
  
Just as he figures, Ryo finishes gunning down a few demons. He turns to face Akira, a look of relief on his expression.  
  
“Took you long enough.” Ryo didn't even break a sweat. In good condition. Aside from the blood that stains Ryo’s shirt.  
  
“I'm sorry I'm late. How many are left?”  
  
“Not much. Did quite the majority while you were gone.”  
  
“You okay?” Akira couldn't help but ask. Ryo places a hand on his hip, resting his gun over his shoulder.  
  
“I can handle myself.” He smirks with triumph. “And yourself?”  
  
“Couldn't be any better.” Akira returns the enthusiasm. Arms wound around Ryo’s waist, he helps Ryo climb onto Akira’s back once more.  
  
They search for more demons. Some were empty. They find people hiding, using the darkness to their advantage. Akira directs them out. Downstairs was the most safest place. Convinced, stumbling out to head to the destination.  
  
Ryo is on the lookout, directing Akira to the places they needed to sweep.  
  
They've cleared out most of the premise. Stopping, their path blocked by demons revealing themselves. Akira lets Ryo down, cracking his knuckles.  
  
“This the last of these fuckers?”  
  
“It appears so. Hopefully.” Ryo says.  
  
Akira snarls. Provoking the demons. He charges at them.  
  
With narrowed eyes, Akira inhales deeply before exterting all his force forward, soon lunging under an attacking demon’s quick punch to evade it. The new fight has begun, and Akira’s breathing starts to pick up as countless demons begin to charge towards him. Although he feels overwhelmed, Akira’s punches seem stronger than before, killing each demon that charges towards him in one blow.  
  
Akira supposes it’s because he’s not the only one in the battle. No, Ryo is there with him, closer than ever, and Akira has more to fight for. More to defend.  
  
Though a grunt escapes Akira’s lips when he is finally struck, the deformed, slime-covered demon in front of him lashing its claws towards him. Though with his own strength, Akira pushes off the heels of his feet, only to punch the demon under its jaw, sending the creature stumbling backwards.  
  
Yellow stains Akira’s hands; however, Akira only grins before stomping forward to finish a few more demons off, loud roars and screams echoing through the air with each blow landed on a demon. Akira can hear Ryo behind him, his companion grunting while he carefully fires his guns.  
  
They end up back to back. The adrenaline surging through him. The blood in his veins, rushing from head to toe.  
  
“Gotta admit.” Akira said brashly. “I missed doing this with you. Feels good to be Devilman.”  
  
“Doesn’t it?” Ryo cocked his gun, briefly, they meet each other’s gaze. And Ryo winked. Akira’s barbaric fangs grew dangerously wide.  
  
Akira’s senses are heightened, making it easy for him to duck out of the way, allowing Ryo’s bullets to fly past his head and instead hit the creatures ahead of him. While focusing on his surroundings, Akira is sure to occasionally duck his head down to allow Ryo to glance past him and shoot, but he always stays alert. Ryo is behind him, always helping and watching Akira’s back - though that doesn’t mean that Akira can take it easy.  
  
The demons seem never ending, and Akira can feel his arms grow heavy. However, out of the corner of his eye, Akira can see Ryo begin to creep forward, gun raised as he empties his ammo. One after another, demons fall to Ryo’s bullets. Akira’s heart skips a beat.  
  
Of course, he knows Ryo can take care of himself, but Akira can never stop himself from feeling worried - more on edge, alert. A shiver of caution runs down Akira’s spine, though he doesn’t pay much attention to it.  
  
Ryo’s shots are constant, and, briefly, Akira watches Ryo duck to the side of the fight to reload his gun.  
  
There is a loud growl though, causing Akira’s head to fully snap to the side, mouth dropping as he watches a demon charge towards Ryo. Bad timing is always an enemy in battle, and Akira can barely focus on anything other than Ryo as he watches his companion stumble backwards - gun falling from his hands due to the demon swinging a fist towards him.  
  
For a split second, Akira feels gloom hang over his head. He knows Ryo’s main weapon is his firearm, and without a gun, Akira starts to feel less secure - like he should be _directly_ at Ryo’s side to make sure he’s safe.  
  
Left defenseless, it gave the demon a chance to attack Ryo. Akira rushed after the demon, wrapping his arms around it to crush the creature tightly with brute force.  
  
The demon breaks free, extending one of its limbs with aggression. Akira dodged it in time, ramming his elbow into demon’s face to send it staggering backwards.  
  
“Ryo!” Akira called out, catching his attention. Ryo stepped back, his hands grasping the demon by its sides before it could come crashing into him. He bent over, propelling his leg upwards with staunch force, foot coming in contact with the demon’s face. Sending it barrelling to the ground with a thud. Ryo took it as a chance to run for his gun.  
  
Akira dragged the demon by its head, tossing the creature’s body towards Ryo. He fired, slaying the demon.  
  
He is broken out of his concentration when he hears Ryo bark his name.  
  
_“Akira!”_ Ryo calls out, lips pursed as he charges forward.  
  
Before Akira knows what has happened, Ryo’s figure is sliding up against his own. Akira is leaned down and panting, not able to perceive anything that is happening. Only inches apart, Akira can feel Ryo’s breath dance across his skin, but Ryo pays no attention to the devilman. In a flash, Ryo’s gun is placed above Akira’s shoulder, using the opening his companion’s body provided to shoot his gun, the bullet flying into a demon’s head - one that was charging towards Akira from behind.  
  
“Pay attention,” Ryo breathes out in a whisper, and Akira stares down at him with disbelief.  
  
Akira wants one of his _many_ witty retorts to roll of his tongue and fly past his lips, but there is no time. Ryo quickly ducks and moves away from Akira, emerging himself back into the fight. So, Akira does the same.  
  
Akira fights vigorously, watching Ryo closer than before while ripping demons apart - sending them flying backwards and to the side.  
  
Eventually, there is only a few more left, and Akira and Ryo use each other to their advantage until only three more stand. Akira allows a smirk to crawl onto his face, and he soon bends down to lace his own fingers together, arms parted to allow Ryo to run forward and place a foot between them. With a grunt, Akira pushes the Ryo’s foot up, allowing Ryo jump and spring off his hand, into the air.  
  
Three shots are all Ryo needs, considering he hits each demon straight in their heads, sending their bodies tumbling to the ground.  
  
They’re left panting. As a result of the carnage, it seems that the demons have stopped coming. Leaving none of them left.

“It’s clear.” Ryo reported. Approaching Akira in fast strides to show him the GPS. “Everything. It’s empty.”  
  
“We did it.” Akira revels. “But what about the people?”  
  
“We can leave through the nearest exit and see from there.” Ryo suggested. “Take us outside.”  
  
Akira obliged. Leaving through another emergency exit they found that happened to be free. Most of the people visiting had made it safely outside. It was likely the authorities were going to get involved now that security started to help as many visitors as they can evacuate.  
  
Akira let out a relieved sigh. Sadly, he knew they couldn’t stay here. He can spot several injured, but they’ve made it to the outside fortunately. Forming a crowd to wait for help to aid them.  
  
Ryo holds onto him. Tighter. Silent words of reassurance for Akira. Akira finds a safe spot on the rooftop of a building, a railing and an open view of the city ahead of them.  
  
He lands safely on the ground. Slowly shifting back into his human form. He was now carrying Ryo bridal style.  
  
“Are you okay?” Akira asked. The both of them had blood all over their clothes. “That was a pretty nasty fight we got ourselves into.”  
  
“I’m fine.” Ryo assured, and Akira gently lowered Ryo to the ground. It gets chillier during the night time.  
  
“Oh fuck.” Akira groaned, shifting to sit on the ground behind the railing. “What a night.”

He frowned at Ryo. "How the fuck were you able to fight with heels on?"

"What? Like it's hard?" Ryo snorted. "I'm not going to break, Akira."  
  
He strolled over, turning. He sat down beside Akira. “All the more. I reckon this night as something you weren't expecting.”  
  
“I should have expected it.” Akira sighed exhaustedly. “Killing demons are a fucking pain in the ass. I need a beer, or something.”  
  
“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I could not agree with you anymore. Even though we know the current situation. Sadly.” Ryo lamented. “No matter what we do, such as these leisurely activities. We can never stop the demons lurking about.”  
  
“We ain’t ever gonna be done with this shit, are we?”  
  
“I’m afraid not.”  
  
Akira exhaled heavily. Relishing in the cool, fresh air. The breeze that makes his mussed hair shift through the wind. “I’m sorry I forced you into this. This was my idea.”

“Don’t be silly.” Ryo objected. “It was worthwhile. Because it’s what you wanted.”  
  
“It’s kinda ruined now.” Akira said ruefully. “Loses the whole point of it being special.”  
  
Ryo blinked. “Special?”  
  
“I just wanted to do something nice. You, and me. No demons, no bullshit. Just for one night. We get to have a good time. I get to make you smile. See you come out of your shell. Go loose. Can’t say I didn’t see all of those things.” Akira explained with a laugh.  
  
He noticed the pink that dusted Ryo’s cheeks. “Akira.”  
  
“Sorry if I’m being a little selfish. Wanted to spend time with you is all. In a different way.”  
  
“Is that what being on a date means?” Ryo brought his knees up to his chest. He takes off his backpack, retrieving the jellyfish plush he tucked inside for safekeeping to hold it close to him. “To spend time with someone? Alone with them?”  
  
“Someone you like.” Akira clarified. “When you both enjoy each other’s presence. Talk, laugh, all that shit. When you’re both happy. And that’s all that matters.”  
  
There’s a look of wonder glimmering in Ryo’s eyes. Akira drew a knee to his chest, his other leg spread apart. Draping an arm over his knee.  
  
Ryo held the plush animal closer. “When I saw those couples holding hands… I also saw them do something else.”  
  
“Hmm?” Akira hummed. “What?”  
  
“Kiss.” Ryo said. “Is that what you do on dates?”  
  
“Well, of course.” Akira answered. “If it’s someone you like. You can do anything you want to. As long as the other person is okay with it.”  
  
“We’re on a date.” Ryo reminded Akira. Akira sputtered, blushing.  
  
“Yeah. We are. I guess. Or we were just on demon watch the whole time and I misinterpreted the whole thing as a date. Pretty fucking lame.”  
  
“Do you want it to be a date?” Ryo asked.  
  
“It felt like it.” Akira shrugged. “All that matters is that I had a good damn time. More than I had in awhile. Better than the times we did when we were little.”

Ryo’s silent for a while. “...Have you wondered about it too, Akira? Kissing someone that you like? If you were on a date with them? Like couples do?”  
  
Akira’s eyes widen. “Ah. Yeah. I have.” He said.  
  
“Is it strange?” Ryo questioned.  
  
“Not at all. Everyone thinks about it.” Akira said. “Ryo, have you kissed anyone?”  
  
“You suppose I have time to engage in such intimate activities.” Ryo said with disdain. “I don’t have time for that. Do you?”  
  
“I’ve kissed women when horny.” Akira mentioned without much thought. “Does that count?”  
  
He’s also tried to kiss Miki once. It was just him playing around, though. And he hadn’t mean to really kiss Miki either. Nothing to it.  
  
“No, I don’t… I don’t believe so.” Ryo frowned.  
  
Amon’s calling him a dumb fuck right now. Without a doubt. Good job, Akira.  
  
“Yeah I thought so.” Akira laughed nervously.  
  
“Akira.”  
  
“Hm.”  
  
“Do you want to?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Kiss.”  
  
Akira choked on nothing. “You’re askin’ if you and me could kiss?”  
  
Ryo stumbles over his words. Realizing what he had requested. “I suppose. We could… _make an attempt._ We’ve held hands. And yet, we haven’t…”  
  
“I mean.” Akira rubbed at his nape, “If you wanna, I ain’t complaining.”  
  
“I don’t object.” Ryo shifted until he was facing Akira. Ryo looked so vulnerable. So innocent at that moment. Akira’s throat felt dry. Heart hammering in his chest.  
  
“Come here.” Ryo beckoned, curling a finger. Akira stiffened. He scooted closer to Ryo. Swallowing thickly.  
  
They stared at each other.  
  
“Well?” Ryo murmured impatiently, “ _Lean._ ”  
  
Akira winced. _Oh._ He thought Ryo was going to lean in first. He was bad at this. He didn’t ask Miki about fucking kissing, not knowing they’d even reach this far before demons wreaked havoc on their date.  
  
Akira scooted until his knees brushed against Ryo’s. He leaned in. He could feel Ryo’s breath on his lips. Warm. Ryo’s hand covered Akira’s own.  
  
Their noses brushed against one another. Before their lips touched. Ryo’s lips are just as cool as his hands. Akira has the urge to warm Ryo up. Not just his hands, his lips. But his body. But he’s experiencing this for the first time. A real kiss. That Akira returned with passion. Excitement.  
  
Ryo, however, was slow. Taking his time to get used to the warmth of Akira’s lips. The kiss was chaste and tentative. Modest that it even surprised Akira, heart pounding in his ribcage. He couldn’t believe this was happening.  
  
They part. Akira holding Ryo’s gaze. His bright blue eyes were feeble, diffident.  
  
“Can we do that again?” Akira asked ardently. “Can I kiss you again?”  
  
“Most certainly.” Ryo said quietly. Akira kisses Ryo this time. Hand creeping to hold Ryo’s, the one that held the jellyfish plush.  
  
The glide of their lips are more readily, and Ryo’s lips are starting to feel warm. The push and pull they were growing accustomed to.  
  
They’re breathless, parting. But Akira can see the look in Ryo’s eyes. His parted lips. His flushed face. They’re both being selfish. Greedy, probably.  
  
“One more time?” Akira asked promptly.  
  
“Yes.” Ryo whispered.  
  
They’re both leaning in, a tender kiss that followed. Ryo lets go of the plush to let Akira hold it, delicate hands feeling up Akira’s neck, rising to hold Akira’s cheeks. Akira’s mind is running wild, a thousand miles per second.  
  
Ryo’s fingers thread through Akira’s dark hair, noses bumping frequently. Breathing in, and out. Inhale, exhale. All Akira could think about is Ryo. Everything was Ryo. And Akira wanted to breathe in. Relishing in the pleasant taste of Ryo’s lips.  
  
He could do this, again, and again.  
  
Needing to breathe, Akira misses the feeling already when they break apart. Ryo opens his eyes. Akira traces the features of Ryo’s face, mesmerizing them.  
  
His fingers find Ryo’s hair, brushing the fallen strands aside. Ryo allowed him. The wind blew. The contrasting of Ryo’s eyes in the moonlight was beautiful.  
  
“Holy shit.” Akira breathed.  
  
“Believably the most fitting words to describe a moment.” Ryo murmured jokingly. He’s averting his gaze. Akira huffed out a laugh, awed.  
  
“I had….” Ryo cleared his throat, loudly. He sounded like he wanted to gag. Struggling to find the right word. “Fun.” He said quietly.  
  
“Me too.” Akira conceded. “This was really fun, before, you know…”  
  
“I couldn’t agree anymore…”  
  
“These ain’t bad. They’re better than I thought.”  
  
“I suppose these so-called outings are pleasant…”  
  
“I don’t think I’d mind doing something like this next time.”  
  
“Neither would I.”  
  
“If your schedule’s free…”  
  
“I would like to try more of this in the future, that is, if possible…”  
  
“Yeah.” Akira concludes. “Yeah, that would be fucking awesome.”  
  
“We should get going.” Ryo scooted away from Akira, he stood up abruptly. “It’s late. Besides, we can’t have ourselves being questioned for the incident back there. Knowing the job of killing the demons were done by us.”  
  
“You’ve got a point there.” Akira placed his fingers in his pockets. One hand reaching to scratch the back of his head. Ryo turned his face away, holding his plush toy.  
  
“Are we still on our date? Until we go home?”  
  
“I can’t see why not. If that’s what you’re inclined to believe.”  
  
“Ryo.” Akira murmured. Boldly reaching to hold Ryo’s hand, removing it from the plush. Ryo gasped softly, startled by the action.  
  
He holds Akira’s hand in return. Akira smiling tenderly at Ryo.  
  
“If I believe so, then I guess it is then.” Akira grinned. Ryo scoffed.  
  
They left the building. Making their way to the lower floors, until they exited. Hands joined together.  
  
“I gotta ask you something, Ryo.” Akira says, knowing after tonight - they might not ever get to have another moment like this ever. Maybe not in a long while. Maybe never. Akira wanted to feel like this could be real. He could get used to this. Just a bit more.  
  
“What is it?” Ryo asked tiredly.  
  
“Let me take you out on a date next time.”  
  
“That’s quite bold of you to request.”  
  
“I’m not taking no for an answer. Please don’t shoot me in the balls for asking either.”  
  
Ryo laughed once more, and it’s just about made Akira’s night. Forgetting about the chaos earlier, pretty damn grateful it led him to this.  
  
“If the time is right. I might just take you up on that offer.”  
  
“ _Fuck yes_.” Akira marveled, swinging their arms a little.  
  
“You are such a chore.” Ryo complained, rolling his eyes. They walk slowly. The streets nearly empty. Akira didn’t want to drive back just yet, though.  
  
He could push Ryo to enjoy this night. The date isn’t over. Therefore, Akira saw the opportunity as a second chance.  
  
“Say,” Akira’s confidence remained high along with his hopes. “Wanna get dinner with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> i think these two and miko/miki need to go on a group date like if you agree. I'm on **[twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** / **[tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** we don't condone angst in this house


End file.
